parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Animal Guy and Emotion Girl Zebra Mare Princess (NatureRules1 Style)
NatureRules1's movie spoof of The Swan Princess. Cast * Odette (Human) - Joy (Inside Out) * Swan Odette - Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Derek - Stanley Griff (Stanley) * Rothbart - Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * The Great Animal - ??? * Jean-Bob - North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) * Speed - North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) * Puffin - Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) * Bromley - Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * Lord Rogers - East African Bush Elephants (Loxodonta africana knochenauri) and South African Bush Elephants (Loxodonta africana africana) * Queen Uberta - Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * King William - Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Chamberlain - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) * Bridgit the Witch - Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) * King William's Captain - Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) * Target Practice Elephant - Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) * Target Practice Fox - Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Target Practice Lion - Lion (Panthera leo) * Target Practice Bear - Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) * Target Practice Moose - Moose (Alces alces) * Target Practice Stork - Marabou Stork (Leptoprilos crumeniferus) * Target Practice Boar - Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Target Practice Duck - Mallard (Anas platyrhynchos) * Target Practice Rabbit - European Hare (Lepus europaeus) * Alligators in the Moat - Nile Crocodiles (Crocodylus niloticus) * Mouse - Grasshopper Mouse (genus Onychomys) * Dragon - Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Fly - Tisza Mayfly (Palingenia longicauda) * Dragonfly - Common Hawker (Aeshna juncea) * Rothbart's back up singers - African Wild Dogs (Lycaon pictus) * Reptile Rogers - Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Bird Uberta - Great Spotted Kiwi (Apteryx haastii) * Pig Chamberlain - Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) * Monkey Bromley - Bonobo (Pan paniscus) * The Singing Men - Red Howlers (genus Alouatta) * The Princesses and Princes - Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus), Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus), White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus), Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis), Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri), Ostrich (Struthio camelus), Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus), Mustang (Equus ferus caballus), Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) and Wild Bactrian Camel (Camelus ferus) * The Singing Chorus during "Princesses on Parade" - Emperor Penguins (Aptenodytes forsteri) * The Birds in Puffin's Army - Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis), Eastern Bluebird (Sialia sialis) and American Goldfinch (Spinus tristis) * The Prince that Jean-Bob thought was him - Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * The Lady who faints after seeing a frog - Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus) Sequels * The Emotion Mare II: Escape from Castle Mountain * The Emotion Mare III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom Gallery San_Diego_Zoo_Plains_Zebra.png|Plains Zebra as Odette (Swan) Joy sees the islands.png|Joy as Odette (Human) Stanley (Disney character).png|Stanley Griff As Derek Okland_Zoo_Tiger.png| Raccoon.jpg Blue Jay.jpg Thomson's Gazelle.jpg African-elephant-herd-alert.jpg Milwaukee_County_Zoo_Zebras.png|Adult Plains Zebras as Queen Umbretta and King William Indianapolis_Zoo_Meerkat.png| Living_deserthyena.jpg| Nubian ibex.jpg Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:NatureRules1 Category:The Swan Princess Movie-Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoof Category:The Swan Princess Movie Spoofs Category:Swan Princess Movies Category:Stanley x Joy Category:Upcoming Category:Ideas